Una Morte Al Punto Giusto
by Castle Season 9 Italiano
Summary: Quando la proprietaria di un bar viene trovata morta, la squadra del Distretto 12 deve indagare su molti sospettati. Un caso pieno di colpi di scena a destra e a manca costringe la squadra a correre contro il tempo, prima che l'assassino possa fuggire. Nel frattempo, Beckett e Castle reagiscono, adattandosi, ad una notizia che cambierà la loro vita per sempre. Stagione 9 episodio 2
1. Chapter 1

**Una Morte Al Punto Giusto**

Stagione 9, episodio 2

Scritto da The-KLF

Tradotto da Skeptic_Maximus

 _Questa è un'opera di finzione a cura di scrittori, improvvisatisi sceneggiatori, che non hanno alcun legame professionale con il programma "Castle" del canale televisivo ABC. I personaggi riconoscibili sono di proprietà di Andrew Marlowe e dell'ABC. Nomi, luoghi ed eventi sono prodotti della fantasia degli autori o, se corrispondenti a realtà, usati in modo fittizio. Qualsiasi somiglianza a persone vere, vive o morte, negozi, società, eventi o locali è puramente casuale._

* * *

 _831 Terza Strada, Manhattan_

Un'oscura figura si aggirava attraverso la nuvola innalzata dalla farina che veniva trasferita nel seminterrato di _Ess-A-Bagel_ , e le fluttuava attorno come fumo, mentre camminava sul marciapiede. Qualche isolato più avanti, un gruppo piuttosto rumoroso di giovani nottambuli festaioli la circondò come uno sciame dirigendosi dalla parte opposta. La donna alzò il braccio sinistro e controllò l'orologio da polso per poi sistemare la borsa a tracolla, prima di guardarsi attorno.

La donna scivolò in un vicolo buio e schivò due enormi cassonetti della spazzatura maleodoranti. Qualche ratto corse a nascondersi, disturbati dal suo passo costante, occupati nelle loro faccende notturne. Lanciò uno sguardo dietro di sé e con un cenno del capo, estrasse dalla tasca un piccolo set da scassinatore, quindi si avvicinò ad una porta lercia, ben nascosta da unità esterne dell'aria condizionata accatastate una sull'altra.

La porta non oppose resistenza alle abili dita e si aprì, emettendo un lievissimo scampanio che riecheggiò in una cucina vuota, rimbalzando su pentole, padelle e superfici pulite. Si fermò un secondo, poi si avvicinò ad una porta e la aprì, silenziosa e determinata.

L'intrusa si fermò ad osservare la scena: una donna di mezza età era seduta dall'altra parte di una scrivania. Capelli corti, ricci, ormai grigi, le adornavano la pelle scura. Era completamente avvolta dal pesante fumo di sigaretta che aleggiava nella stanza, e circondata da pile di denaro.

"Cosa vuoi?"

"C'è così tanto contante, il tuo ufficio sembra un pascolo di montagna." La voce dell'intruso tremava di rabbia. "Se stata scortese e meschina con lui ogni giorno, poi lo hai licenziato senza ragione e senza paga! Dagli i soldi che gli devi!"

"Sparisci di corsa, non ti darò nulla." La donna respinse l'intrusa con un cenno della mano, per poi ritornare al conteggio dei mucchi di banconote di fronte a lei.

L'altra donna, con le mani strette a pugno, si avvicinò alla scrivania.

"Vecchia strega, quelle sono parole di sfida!"

La donna spense la sigaretta che aveva ben salda tra le labbra e si alzò. Un momento dopo, le due donne stavano lottando in mezzo alla stanza, creando caos e scompiglio in tutto ciò che non era inchiodato al pavimento. L'intrusa riuscì ad afferrare il colletto della donna più anziana e la spinse con forza contro il muro.

Il colpo causato dal corpo della donna fece cadere un orologio piuttosto pesante dal chiodo a cui era precariamente appeso, direttamente sulla sua testa.

L'intrusa lo afferrò, lo sollevò e lo usò per colpirla nuovamente nello stesso punto, con forza. La trascinò verso la sedia della scrivania e ve la lasciò cadere. La donna emise un suono angoscioso prima che il silenzio tornasse a regnare nella stanza.

L'intrusa non aspettò a lungo, afferrò la propria borsa, dopo che era caduta sul pavimento, indossò dei guanti di lana e iniziò a raccattare manate di contante dalla stanza. La ladra quindi sgattaiolò via da dove era venuta, dopo essersi guardata indietro un'ultima volta e aver constatato che il corpo non si sarebbe mosso, e chiuse la porta con forza dietro di sé, per poi bloccarla di nuovo. Se ne andò dal vicolo e si mescolò tra la folla di studenti del college in giro per la notte.

* * *

Un sorriso amichevole rivolto a LT fu abbastanza perchè Castle potesse passare sotto al nastro giallo alla fine di un vicolo sulla 57° Est. Si avviò verso una porta aperta circa a metà del vicolo, dietro delle unità da aria condizionata in condizioni pessime.

"Buongiorno, Agente Bailey," disse, sorridendo all'agente mentre le si avvicinava. "Come stanno i gemelli?"

"Stanno benone, grazie. Però tornare al lavoro è una sensazione bellissima," rispose la poliziotta afroamericana con un ghigno.

"Ah, ricordo quell'età... sono così carini a cinque mesi..." Castle sogghignò, scuotendo la testa. "è bello rivederti, ci sei mancata al distretto." Le sfiorò il gomito mentre la oltrepassava, ma lei lo fermò con un cenno della mano.

"Castle, aspetta un momento. Devi metterti dei copriscarpe puliti, c'è un sacco di roba a terra e stiamo cercando di mantenere tutto il più pulito possibile." Lo fece passare, ma non prima di avergli passato due copriscarpe color blu acceso, uguali a quelli che indossava lei. "Adesso puoi passare, ti accompagno io. Attento a dove metti i piedi!"

"Sarà fatto!" Disse lui annuendo mentre seguiva l'agente Bailey facendo grande attenzione a seguire i suoi stessi passi, nello stesso punto in cui lei poggiava i piedi. Era così concentrato sul pavimento del corridoio che non si accorse che si era fermata, tanto che per poco non si scontrarono.

"Oops, chiedo scusa. Non volevo calpestare nulla."

Il suo sospiro indulgente si perse quando Ryan scorse lo scrittore.

"Ehi Castle! Non muoverti, è un po' un casino qua."

La Bailey girò attorno a Castle e ritornò al suo posto. Rick guardò nella direzione di Ryan e lo trovò in piedi assieme a Lanie dietro la scrivania del piccolo ufficio. C'erano mozziconi di sigaretta, carte, penne, cancelleria varia e qualche banconota da dieci dollari sparse per tutta la stanza. In mezzo a loro c'era il corpo di una donna afroamericana di una sessantina d'anni, forse più vicina ai settanta.

"Ti presento Roberta Gussie, 57 anni, di Jackson Heights nel Queens." La voce di Esposito si alzò dietro di lui, facendolo trasalire. Esposito scosse la testa prima di continuare. "Soprannominata _Nana_ , non sappiamo se ha parenti, ed era la proprietaria del Boulevard Cafè. Ho appena finito di parlare con Penny Yang, assunta circa otto mesi fa come manager, ma sostiene di conoscere Nana solo a livello professionale."

"Non usciva mai con i colleghi dopo il lavoro?" chiese Castle.

"Nah, sembrava un po'... nevrotica? Penso le piacesse la routine."

"Parlando di routine," disse Ryan mentre si avvicinava a Castle ed Esposito. "Il Capitano sembra mantenerne una piuttosto severa, dopo il vostro ritorno."

"Sì beh, ci stiamo andando coi piedi di piombo sapete? Non vogliamo aggiungere della pressione in più, con tutto lo stress aggiuntivo." Castle si infilò le mani nelle tasche e oscillò sui talloni.

"Lo stress di dirigere un distretto?

"No, quel..." Castle notò che Lanie stava ascoltando dall'altra parte della stanza e realizzò che stava per spifferare tutto senza neanche accorgersene. "Il proiettile in più che s'è presa. Io sono stato colpito una volta sola, lei due."

"Uh..." Ryan non suonava per niente convinto, Esposito aveva gli occhi ridotti a due fessure inquisitorie mirati su di lui come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa in quel momento, e Lanie pareva che volesse strangolarlo o che volesse estrargli le informazioni a suon di solletico. Era tempo di svignarsela, prima che gli scappasse qualcos'altro che non doveva scappare.

"Ci vediamo al distretto ragazzi, volete del caffè?" Castle si girò e calpestò qualcosa che fece un suono come se si spezzasse. Emise un urletto e iniziò a saltellare in direzione della porta, per poi essere fermato dall'agente Bailey che gli afferrò i baveri della giacca per tenerlo fermo.

"Non muoverti, Castle." ruggì, e quando lui annuì si voltò e lo scortò fuori dalla porta, allungando la mano per avere i corpiscarpe blu. "Visto che hai calpestato delle prove, io voglio un caffè: nero e senza zucchero."

Lui sorrise e fece un inchino. "Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine."

* * *

Tempo che Lanie avesse portato il corpo all'obitorio e Ryan ed Esposito avessero finito con il primo giro di interrogatori, Beckett aveva fatto colazione, rigettato il tutto, imprecato contro l'universo intero per l'invenzione della nausea mattutina, era arrivata al distretto ed era sopravvissuta ad una chiamata in conferenza con tutti gli altri capitani dei distretti ed era anche riuscita a mandare giù una tazza di caffè decaffeinato. Beh, mezza tazza. Prese la tazza e fissò il liquido ormai freddo con una smorfia.

"Guardarla male non farà in modo che si scaldi da solo, Capitano." Kate alzò gli occhi e trovò il nuovo arrivo della sezione Omicidi che le sorrideva dalla soglia dell'ufficio.

"Agente Aragon, entra pure." Beckett si alzò mentre la invitava ad entrare. "Benvenuta al Dodicesimo. Spero che il tuo primo turno sia di tuo gradimento."

"Sì, grazie. Sono tutti molto amichevoli, non mi stanno mettendo i bastoni tra le ruote, anche se sono solo un poliziotto della Trasporti," rispose sorridendo.

Beckett annuì e sorrise a sua volta. "Beh, sei un poliziotto della omicidi, ci guardiamo le spalle a vicenda. Ci sei sembrata un buon elemento, soprattutto dopo il caso della metropolitana a cui hai lavorato con il Detective Esposito. Ti affiancherò al Detective Saunders, così se avrà bisogno di qualcosa, lo farà fare a te. Cose tipo controllare i conti bancari, video di sorveglianza, cose di questo genere, va bene? Solo per questa settimana, poi ti sguinzaglieremo sul campo."

"Sì Signora." Beckett le porse la mano e l'agente la strinse.

"Bene allora. Ci si vede in giro Aragon. Puoi andare. "

Beckett guardò verso la porta quando qualcuno bussò e attirò al sua attenzione. Sorrise a Castle che teneva in mano un piccolo vassoio con i caffè. "Ciao amore."

"Ciao! Come per tua richiesta via SMS, ti ho portato un caffè speciale da casa. Cosa c'è che non va col decaffeinato qui?"

"Non l'hai fatto tu."

Castle le passò la sua tazza da asporto e si prese un bacio con un ghigno soddisfatto che Beckett avrebbe voluto poter spazzare via per benino. "Beh, io ci provo."

"Sì tesoro," rispose lei con una strizzata dell'occhio. "Ci stai proprio provando."


	2. Chapter 2

Le porte dell'ascensore avevano appena iniziato ad aprirsi quando Esposito e Ryan sgusciarono fuori da esso, l'ultimo dei due aveva il capo chino sui propri appunti.

"Ho i posto dove sono installate delle telecamere con angoli che potrebbero fare al caso nostro. Comincio a fare telefonate per avere i filmati."

"Va bene amico, io inizio a sistemare la lavagna." Esposito trascinò una lavagna bianca ancora intonsa verso le loro scrivania e si levò la giacca mentre cercava dei pennarelli che non si erano ancora del tutto asciugati.

"Eccoli qua!" Beckett apparve alla sua destra, tenendo in mano un pacchetto nuovo di zecca di pennarelli.

"Grazie Capitano. Vuoi unirti a noi?"

"Puoi dirlo forte!" Castle uscì dal suo ufficio con un caffè per entrambi i detective. Esposito fece un cenno di gratitudine e ne prese un sorso prima di poggiare la tazza sulla scrivania e iniziare a scrivere.

"Nana Gussie è stata assassinata la scorsa notte tra le 10 e la mezzanotte. Trauma da corpo contundente alla testa, crediamo che l'arma del delitto sia un orologio da parete in bronzo. Stiamo aspettando che Lanie confermi che sangue e capelli che la scientifica ha trovato sull'orologio siano compatibili con la vittima." Esposito scarabocchiò qualcosa mentre esponeva la linea temporale del caso. "Il Boulevard Cafè chiude alle otto di sera, quindi quelle due ore prima della finestra dell'omicidio ci sono completamente sconosciute, ma Ryan sta già provvedendo a raccattare i filmati delle videocamere della zona per vedere cosa riesce a trovare con l'aiuto di Vikram."

Castle alzò una mano per fermare il fiume di parole del resoconto ed Esposito gli fece cenno di parlare, con un'espressione sconsolata. "L'orologio era fermo."

Ryan mise giù il ricevitore del telefono e si unì a loro. "Come, su un orario specifico?"

"Sì," rispose Castle. "Potrebbe essere l'ora del delitto."

"Ah..." Ryan fece un passo per allontanarsi dalla sua scrivania e guardò gli appunti. "Sì ecco, l'ho anche scritto. Era fermo alle 10:38, ma non è un orologio a 24 ore, potrebbe essere una coincidenza."

Castle scrollò le spalle. "Potrebbe, ma sono speranzoso."

Esposito rise mentre finiva di scrivere i dati sulla lavagna. "Bene, ho parlato con la manager del locale questa mattina, Penny Yang. Otto mesi fa è stata assunta dallo Starbucks un po' più su nell'isolato da Nana Gussie e Desmod Olsen, partner d'affari."

Ryan attaccò alla lavagna una foto della vittima ed Esposito continuò il racconto. "Mi ha detto che è arrivata questa mattina alle 6:25 per aprire il locale, alla solita ora. Ha fatto tutto quello che fa ogni mattina, ha aperto la porta principale e l'ha poi bloccata dietro di sé, è andata nel retro per opere l'entrata del personale e l'ha trovata accostata, il che era - parole sue - completamente fuori dalla norma. Ha quindi aperto la porta, trovato il corpo e chiamato il 911."

"Chi altro lavora lì?"

Esposito indicò una lista sulla lavagna. "Desmond non è solo un socio d'affari, è anche il cuoco. Poi c'è Fernando Throne, barista e cameriere, e fino a due giorni fa Jack Lopez, anche lui cameriere, licenziato da Nana. Penny è stata molto attenta a farmelo notare. "

Continuò quando Beckett alzò un sopracciglio inquisitorio. "Sembra che nessuno dello staff sia stato pagato nelle scorse sei settimane. Penny non ha idea del motivo. Non è che le sia sembrato molto importante, visto che aveva abbastanza risparmi per bollette e affitto. Non m'è sembrata il tipo di persona che fa molto altro nella vita, oltre a lavorare."

Beckett annuì e mimò un "oh..."

Esposito scrollò le spalle e andò avanti. "La scientifica ne avrà fino a dopo pranzo, la scena era un totale caos, vero Castle?" Ryan rise quando notò che Esposito era passato dal fare rapporto al Capitano a cercare di far arrabbiare Castle. "La Bailey pareva volerti sbattere al controllo del traffico per aver calpestato delle prove."

"Hai calpestato delle prove su una scena del crimine?!"

"Ehi, per essere chiari, tutto il pavimento era cosparso di banconote, vetri e altra robaccia, Beckett! Ho fatto solo _un_ passo falso!" Il panico sparì dal suo viso quando lei gli rivolse un sorriso indulgente mentre spiegava. "E ho promesso alla Bailey che le avrei fatto un caffè coi fiocchi per ringraziarla dei corpiscarpe fluorescenti! Ne prenderò un po' per mia madre!"

Tutti risero e Castle guardò l'orologio. "Oh, tempo per il bimbo..." Le risate si spensero di colpo e tutti e tre lo fissarono intensamente. "Ora di andare... Ora di andare!" Fece una smorfia contrita verso di lei. "Scusa, m'è scappato, non succederà più tesoro, prometto!"

Praticamente spinse Beckett fuori dall'ufficio, con lei che lo guardava male per tutto il tempo mentre la aiutava con la giacca e la borsa. Erano già nell'ascensore ancor prima che Ryan ed Esposito potessero sbattere le palpebre.

Vikram arrivò alle loro scrivanie. "Questa è strana..." Esposito e Ryan si voltarono all'unisono verso di lui, due identiche occhiatacce dipinte sui loro volti. "Voglio dire, data una certa definizione di strano, se applicata a Castle!"

I due detective si guardarono e scossero la testa, poi Ryan iniziò a passare al setaccio le idee su come lavorare sui filmati delle videocamere.

* * *

"Amore, lo so che sei agitato, ma devi veramente tapparti la bocca al distretto!" Kate era nel mezzo di una ramanzina quando attraversarono l'ingresso dello studio della ginecologa. "Se Lanie viene a sapere del bambino da Esposito ci renderà i prossimi mesi un inferno, per entrambi, per cui... ti prego..."

"Lo so Kate, e mi dispiace, è solo che non posso farci nulla!" Rick aveva la faccia da cane bastonato mentre le chiedeva scusa e non riuscì a rimanere arrabbiata con lui molto a lungo. Maledetti occhi da cucciolo.

Si fermarono, uno a fianco dell'altra, alla scrivania dell'accettazione e Kate si appoggiò a lui, la spalla premuta contro la sua. "Va bene, ti perdono." Lo baciò, il tocco di una piuma sulle sue labbra mentre lui la strinse a sè con un braccio avvolto dietro la sua schiena. Il rumore di qualcuno che si schiariva la gola ruppe la bolla e Kate si voltò verso la segretaria, arrossendo.

"Salve, Kate Beckett, sono qui per la dottoressa Kowalewski." La segretaria le sorrise e fece loro un cenno mentre controllava qualcosa al computer.

"Bene, può sedersi, Signorina Beckett." Le passò una cartelletta con un prestampato e una penna da compilare. "Le chiederei la cortesia di aggiornare le sue informazioni."

"Certo, grazie." Kate si spostò nella sala d'attesa e si sedette di fianco a Rick, poi si concentrò sul modulo di fronte a lei, per essere certa di scrivere i dettagli in maniera corretta. Quando ebbe terminato, Rick lo passò alla segretaria e ritornò da lei con un sorriso malizioso stampato in faccia.

"Che c'è?" chiese lei.

"Niente, è solo che non vedo l'ora di rivedere la dottoressa Kovalewski, tutto qui." Riuscì a controllare l'espressione da bambino che ha appena fatto una marachella senza essere scoperto e renderla più che altro un sorrisetto sardonico.

"Te l'ho detto, non puoi scrivere un personaggio ispirato a lei nei tuoi libri! Praticamente è la _babusya_ che non ho mai avuto. Il solo pensiero che legga dei libri che sono vagamente ispirati alla mia vita mi fa impressione."

"Dai su, si è divertita una sacco quando sono venuto a quell'altro appuntamento!"

"Solo perchè si è divertita a prenderti in giro!"

Un'infermiera fece capolino nella sala d'aspetto e chiamò: "Signorina Beckett?" Poi osservò meglio il modulo. "Chiedo scusa, Signora Beckett?"

Kate si era già alzata e aveva afferrato la mano di Rick per tirarlo su dalla sedia. La seguirono attraverso un breve corridoio verso una delle stanze della clinica, e Rick ammirò le foto artistiche di fette di torta apparentemente deliziose che adornavano i muri. "Perchè ci sono così tante foto di torte?" chiese Rick. "Un po' strano per uno studio medico."

"Il dottore nuovo ha uno strano interesse per le torte," lo informò l'infermiera con una leggera inflessione del sud degli Stati Uniti. "Il Dottor Pomatter mi ha confidato che aveva un piccolo studio nel midwest e c'era una signora che ad ogni appuntamento gli portava una torta diversa."

La coppia sorrise e Kate si voltò verso Rick mentre entravano nella stanza. "Beh, ora so cosa voglio per pranzo."

"Ah, un altro paziente ispirato dal decoro vedo!" Kate sorrise e scrollò le spalle mentre la dottoressa Kowalewski li seguiva nella stanza.

"C'è qualcosa di speciale nelle torte, non può negarlo!" esclamò Rick, che già si stava godendo questo secondo incontro con il la dottoressa Ukraina. Kate l'aveva trascinato con sé l'ultima volta che aveva visitato la ginecologa per rinnovare la ricetta per la pillola, e Rick le aveva confidato che si era divertito davvero molto ad interagire con la dottoressa che si comportava più da nonna. Per tutta risposta, Kate gli aveva negato qualsiasi permesso di scrivere personaggi ispirati a lei.

"Datemi un _varenyky_ e mi farete felice," rispose la dottoressa. "Non c'è neanche paragone!"

"Ecco, adesso muoio di fame e ho voglia di ravioli!"

"Beh, mi dispiace Kate ma dobbiamo prima fare l'ecografia. Spero tu abbia bevuto a sufficienza, perchè voglio una bella immagine da dare a tuo padre. Se avessi un dollaro per ogni donna che è venuta per un'ecografia senza bere a sufficienza..." la dottoressa rise. "Li donerei tutti all'ospedale pediatrico, ovviamente."

Kate sorrise dolcemente mentre si sedeva sul lettino, come da istruzioni. "Su la camicia e slaccia i pantaloni, per favore," chiese la dottoressa. "Vedo che dalle date che hai scritto dovresti essere a circa nove settimane di gestazione, quindi vediamo di dare un'occhiata e chissà cosa troveremo."

L'infermiera premette l'interruttore per spegnere la luce e la dottoressa si accomodò sullo sgabello di fianco al letto, mentre Kate afferrò la mano di Rick. "Il gel è freddo, ma poi si scalderà. Ora iniziamo."

La dottoressa Kowalewski le posò il trasduttore dello scanner sull'addome e lo agitò un po' per spargere il gel e per cercare il suo obiettivo. Lo schermo a lato del letto mostrava un ammasso indefinito a forma di fagiolo a malapena distinguibile dallo sfondo grigio, bianco e nero.

"Ed ecco il piccolino!"

Gli occhi di Kate erano incollati allo schermo, sbarrati per lo stupore, quando sentì un sospiro al suo fianco. Rick le sollevò le mani e baciò il dorso della sua. Kate sentì le dita umide e lanciò uno sguardo veloce al marito. Stava piangendo, e vederlo così emozionato le fece perdere quel poco di autocontrollo che le rimaneva, entrambi incantati da ciò che stava succedendo davanti ai loro occhi.

"Sembra andare tutto bene, qui si vede il cuore che batte, vedete?" Il medico indicò un punto dello schermo in continuo movimento, per quanto esso fosse minuto. "E batte anche forte, molto bene. Ecco, potete sentirlo adesso," disse mentre muoveva tre interruttori sulla console. "Anche il suono va bene."

"Congratulazioni!" esclamò Susan l'infermiera mentre manovrava la macchina per stampare qualche istantanea.

"Ah, Susan, mi rubi la battuta!" scherzò la Kowalewski. " _Vitayemo_ , Kate e Rick", si congratulò nuovamente.

" _Spasybi_ , _Doktor,_ " la ringraziò Kate mentre la dottoressa le stringeva la mano libera con un gran sorriso stampato in faccia.

* * *

Rick le baciò la guancia mentre la lasciava davanti al Cafè Orlin nell'East Village. Le sussurrò "Ti amo Mamma!" in un orecchio e non fu abbastanza veloce da allontanarsi prima che gli arrivasse uno schiaffo scherzoso sul petto. Sorrise e la abbracciò per un saluto serio, e lei si alzò sulla punta dei piedi avvolgendogli le braccia attorno al collo mentre lui le cingeva i fianchi e la baciava. "

"Castle, mettila giù!" Rick per poco non la faceva cadere sul serio, quando udì la voce squillante di Lanie. "Vattene da qua, è ora di un po' di tempo per noi due, donna a donna!"

"Sì va bene Lanie, scusami! Ciao ragazze! A dopo Kate!"

Le due donne risposero in tandem. "Ciao scrittorucolo!"

"A dopo Rick!"

"Vieni dentro, sto morendo di fame ragazza!" Kate rise e seguì Lanie nella tavola calda. Scelsero un tavolo e Lanie lasciò la borsa con Kate mentre faceva una visitina alla toilette con un "Prendo quello che prendi tu!" esclamato mentre era già avviata.

Una cameriera arrivò al tavolo e prese l'ordine di due insalate con Halloumi, salsa piccante con peperoncini dolci e acqua. Kate aspettò che si allontanasse prima di estrarre dalla propria borsa la busta con le istantanee dell'ecografia, ne prese una e la piazzò sul lato del tavolo dove si sarebbe seduta Lanie. Ripose poi la busta e strinse il bordo della sedia per placare l'agitazione e il nervosismo.

"Okay, che cosa c'è di così importante da dover andare fuori a pranzo proprio oggi che ho un cadavere sul ta..." Lanie si bloccò a metà della frase quando notò la foto posata di fronte a lei, mentre si sedeva. "Oh mio Dio!" Kate non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, uno di quei sorrisi che le facevano brillare gli occhi, mentre Lanie faceva scorrere lo sguardo dalla fotografia a lei e viceversa.

"Dimmi che è quello che penso..." Lanie si alzò di nuovo e la abbracciò.

"Lo è! Congratulazioni Zia Lanie!" Kate si alzò a sua volta e strinse l'amica tra le braccia.

"Ah!" Lanie emise un gridolino eccitato. "Sono così felice per te!" Kate sorrise e si sedettero di nuovo. "Forza dai, dimmi tutto! Quando, cosa, come!"

"Lanie," Kate non riusciva a smettere di ridere. "Devo veramente farti il discorso delle api e dei fiori?" L'amica le lanciò una mezza occhiataccia mentre la cameriera tornò con i loro pranzi.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan oltrepassò la scrivania e si avvicinò ad Esposito. "Quando arriva Fernando?" gli chiese, passandogli una tazza di caffè appena fatto completa di disegno fatto con la schiuma del latte. Esposito fece un cenno di gratitudine prima di lanciargli un'occhiataccia.

"Sei incredibile a volte." Scosse la testa. "Non lo so comunque, presto credo, gli ho dato il mio biglietto da visita sulla scena del crimine e gli ho chiesto di passare questa mattina."

"Dunque, quando lo interrogheremo faremo finta di non sapere chi altro lavora al locale?" chiese Ryan.

"Sì. Era molto silenzioso sulla scena, voglio fare in modo che parli per primo."

Il cicalino dell'ascensore li fece voltare in quella direzione. Un agente entrò accompagnando un tizio dall'area nervosa di circa vent'anni, coi capelli unti raccolti in una stretta coda di cavallo poggiata alla nuca. Indossava uno smanicato con il logo del Boulevard Cafè stampato sul petto e teneva il cappotto sotto braccio. I due detective si alzarono e lo raggiunsero sulla porta della sala interrogatori.

"Fernando Thorne?" chiese Ryan e l'uomo annuì. Ryan gli indicò di entrare nella stanza. "Per favore, entri e si sieda."

"Grazie, Miller," Esposito ringraziò l'agente che uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

"Signor Throne," iniziò Ryan. "Grazie per essere venuto al distretto questa mattina, gliene siamo molto grati. Come ben sa, stiamo indagando sull'omicidio di Roberta Gussie, il suo capo. Che cosa può dirci di lei?"

"Uh, certo." Scrollò le spalle. "Nana non è esattamente una persona facile da conoscere all'inizio... oh, era. Beh, non era esattamente una persona socievole. Non veniva mai nel locale a meno che non avessimo problemi di organico. Da quando ha assunto Penny come manager credo di averla vista una o due volte a settimana."

"Bene. Con chi altri lavora?" chiese Ryan.

"Penny, come ho detto. L'ha assunta circa otto o nove mesi fa, credo."

"E Penny che tipo era?" intervenne Esposito.

"Noiosetta. Tipo, non è mai venuta a bere qualcosa con me e Jack dopo il lavoro, mai! Sul lavoro era a posto, era brava a far quel mestiere."

"Ah, bene," rispose Ryan prendendo appunti. "Chi sarebbe Jack?"

"Sì, Jack Lopez?" Esposito notò che Fernando si era innervosito, sembrava teso sulla sedia mentre guardava da un'altra parte, e gli erano arrossite le orecchie. "Il nipote di Nana."

Esposito e Ryan si guardarono velocemente e controllarono i loro appunti. "Era l'altro barista al locale, prima che Nana lo licenziasse tipo due giorni fa. Siamo amici!"

"Quanto amici, Fernando?" domandò Esposito, con un'occhiata accondiscendente.

"Tipo... è il mio migliore amico?" Esposito aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Oh va bene, se non avesse avuto la ragazza gli avrei chiesto di uscire con me."

Ryan annuì prima di passare alla prossima domanda. "Conosce la suddetta ragazza?"

"Non proprio, l'ho vista un paio di volte ma siamo amici su MyFace."

"Come si chiama?"

"Henrietta Trevino."

"Ottimo, grazie. Qualcun altro che lavora al locale?" continuò Ryan.

"Sì, c'è Desmond, il cuoco. Un bel tipo, si è sempre preso cura di me e Jack. E le sue uova alla Benedict, cavolo, dovete provarle."

"Come ha reagito Desmond al fatto che non venite pagati da qualche settimana?" chiese Esposito.

"Si è arrabbiato con Nana e ha fatto in modo che io e Jack avessimo abbastanza da pagare l'affitto. Lui e Nana erano divorziati, sapete? Dev'essere strano lavorare così a stretto contatto." Questa volta fu Ryan ad aggrottare la fronte e guardò verso Esposito, che annuì.

"Un'ultima domanda, Fernando", disse Esposito cercando di mantenere la concentrazione. "Dov'era ieri notte tra le dieci e la mezzanotte?"

"Uh, ero a casa, perchè?"

"Qualcuno può confermarlo?"

"Beh, stavo raidando l'Emerald Nightmare con la mia gilda a World Of Warcraft fino a dopo mezzanotte quindi almeno 29 di loro erano lì in chat vocale e poi c'erano tutti gli altri online."

Esposito si scambiarono un'occhiata allo stesso momento e annuirono. Ryan allungò la mano verso Fernando per salutarlo. "Grazie per essere passato, è tutto quello che ci serve per ora. Ci metteremo in contatto con lei se avremo bisogno di chiederle altro, può chiamarci se le viene in mente qualcosa."

"Oh, okay. Tutto qui? accidenti, non è stata così male come pensavo!"

Vikram bussò alla porta, la aprì e fece capolino nella stanza. "Ragazzi, siete pronti per quel filmato?" Ryan si alzò e lo seguì.

"Certo, arrivo subito," rispose Esposito, poi si voltò verso Fernando e gli strinse la mano. "Per favore, aspetti qui, l'agente Miller la scorterà all'entrata."

* * *

Nella stanza dedicata all'analisi video e informatica, Vikram si scrocchiò le nocche e distese le braccia. "Dunque, ho raccattato tutti i filmati delle videocamere nelle vicinanze e la cosa più utile l'ho trovata in quella del negozio vicino al locale."

Premette il tasto play e continuò a parlare mentre il filmato scorreva sul grande schermo di fronte a loro. "Giusto dall'altro lato del vicolo, ma la videocamera punta proprio verso il cafè e potete vedere il muro qui," indicò lo schermo. I due detective annuirono.

"Alle 10:24 qualcuno entra nel vicolo, guardate la borsa che è quasi vuota."

"Uomo o donna?" chiese Ryan. "Difficile da dire."

"A questo punto non ne ho idea, ma quando esce alle 10:46..." Mandò avanti veloce il nastro e mise in pausa. "La borsa è piena e il tizio se ne va mescolandosi in un gruppo di persone. Però va dritto verso la videocamera.

Selezionò una piccola porzione dello schermo e lo ingrandì quanto bastava per distinguere il viso. "Mi pare una donna," disse Esposito.

"Vikram, non riesci a trovare un angolo migliore?" domandò Ryan.

"No, sfortunatamente. Ho già fatto partire il riconoscimento facciale, ma dubito ci sia abbastanza su cui lavorare."

"Va bene lo stesso," asserì Ryan. "Tienici informato!"

"Ovvio!" I due detective fecero per uscire dalla stanza ma si bloccarono quando Castle entrò, con dei cartoni da pizza in mano.

"Possibile sospettato?" domandò, avvicinandosi allo schermo per vedere meglio.

"Dipende. Hai preso quella ananas olive e dop..."

"E doppio jalapeno, sì Espo, c'è anche la tua, stai tranquillo," sorrise lo scrittore.

"Portale via da tutta l'alta tecnologia, per favore!" Vikram provò a far uscire Castle.

"Fammi vedere un attimo!"

Vikram continuò a spintonarlo fuori. "Puoi guardare quando non hai della pizza unta in mano, bambinone!"

Ryan rimase incuriosito dal commento di Vikram ed Esposito stava per dire qualcosa di stupido quando l'altro detective gli diede una gomitata, indicando Castle. Lo scrittore aveva uno sguardo completamente rimbambito e gli volle un attimo per riprendersi, e i due detective si scambiarono uno sguardo. Appena entrarono nella saletta, si chiusero la porta dietro la schiena e circondarono lo scrittore.

"Bene, abbiamo il mostro di 'Sito, una Fiorentina per Vikram, una con doppio pollo, senza cipolle, per Ryan e doppio salame piccante per me!" Si voltò e trovò i tre poliziotti stretti attorno a lui, molto vicini, e tutti e tre con uno strano sguardo stampato in faccia. "Ehi, che c'è?"

Esposito gli diede uno scappellotto bello forte dietro la nuca. "Senti bello, ci spieghi che accidenti hai oggi?"

"Eh, sei ancora più agitato del solito!" continuò Ryan mentre Castle si sfregava la nuca, il viso torvo.

"Agitato o strambo?" sorrise Vikram. A quelle parole, tutti si voltarono a fissarlo in silenzio.

Esposito fu il primo a parlare. "Ma lascia perdere va..."

"Non funziona così, non puoi prendere in giro Castle finchè non hai finito il tuo periodo di rodaggio al distretto," commentò Ryan scuotendo la testa. "Lui stesso deve ancora finire, per cui abituatici. Ci vorranno anni!"

Castle approfittò dell'attimo di distrazione per armeggiare con il cartone della sua pizza, ne prese una fetta e nascose il suo sorriso prendendone un morso. "Comunque," mugugnò cercando di non sputacchiare. "Avete interrogato qualcuno?"

"Sì, il barista che non è stato licenziato è passato stamattina, ci stiamo concentrando su quello che è stato licenziato, visto che è saltato fuori che è il nipote della vittima, e il cuoco dovrebbe arrivare tra una ventina di minuti."

"Interessante, è un sospettato?"

"Sì, beh, abbiamo scoperto che lui e la vittima erano divorziati, per cui..." Ryan si pulì il mento con un tovagliolo. "Ehi, Vikram, puoi stampare l'immagine della donna del filmato della videocamera? Vorremmo mostrargliela per vedere se la riconosce."

Virkam annuì e il tuorlo dell'uovo sgocciolò dalla pizza al suo mento fino alla cravatta. "Sì, nessun problema."

* * *

Fecero scortare Desmond Olsen nella sala interrogatori 2 dall'agente Miller mentre mangiavano quel che riuscivano delle enormi pizze che Castle aveva preso. "Ce n'è più che abbastanza per cena," disse Vikram con un sorriso.

"Sì, della mia! Buona fortuna con la tua, tra mezz'ora sarà già stata finita!" Esposito uscì dalla saletta ridendo.

"Ehi Castle, ti va di andare nella sala osservazione? Non mi dispiacerebbe il tuo parere, dopo."

"Certo Ryan," rispose, incuriosito.

Castle si sistemò, mettendosi comodo nella stanza buia. Si guardò attorno con un mesto sorriso, ricordandosi di tutti gli interrogatori a cui aveva assistito e di tutte le persone che gli avevano fatto compagnia. Tutte le volte che vi aveva soggiornato con il Capitano Montgomery prima che Beckett lo lasciasse entrare durante gli interrogatori stessi, quelle poche volte che c'era stata la Gates, sempre fredda come l'acciaio, e quelle poche volte, sempre finiti i turni, che era riuscito ad andare oltre la seconda base con Beckett al distretto.

Il flusso dei ricordi fu interrotto dall'apertura della porta dall'altro lato del vetro, e dai ragazzi che entravano.

"Signor Olsen, grazie per essere venuto al distretto."

Castle si prese un momento di silenzio per osservare il sospettato. L'uomo afroamericano, ben rasato e vicino alla sessantina, sembrava abbastanza in forma. Castle decise che pareva ben avvezzo a passare lunghe ore in piedi mentre cucinava.

Non aveva però il solito aspetto del cuoco da tavola calda, con pancia enorme e braccia flaccide. Un po' gli ricordava Montgomery.

"Non mi avete dato l'impressione di poterlo evitare."

Ryan ignorò il commento. "Vorremmo farle qualche domanda, non ci vorrà molto. Come ha conosciuto Roberta Gussie?"

"La situazione era complicata tra Nana e me."

I ragazzi attesero che continuasse ma non disse null'altro. Ryan provò ad incoraggiarlo. "In che modo?"

"Divorziati e soci in affari."

"Capisco. Quanto siete stati sposati?"

"Nove anni finchè i documenti non sono stati finalizzati due mesi fa, e siamo usciti insieme per quattro anni prima di quello. Ci siamo conosciuti in un locale giamaicano a Harlem dove facevo il cuoco. Lei faceva la cameriera e si prendeva cura di sua madre nel tempo libero, e abbiamo iniziato ad uscire. Quando sua madre è morta, Nana ed io ci siamo licenziati dalla tavola calda e abbiamo messo su il Boulevard. Ci siamo sposati un paio d'anni dopo."

Castle notò che Esposito annuiva mentre prendeva appunti, poi alzò il capo. "Perchè restare in affari dopo il divorzio?"

"Beh, vedete, non mi permetteva di comprare la sua parte, e io non le permettevo di comprare la mia." Castle notò che Desmond iniziava a sembrare un po' teso in quella situazione. "Io non volevo lasciare l'azienda, ci ho speso un bel po' di tempo e denaro in quel posto!"

"E nello staff," lo pungolò Ryan.

"Esatto, beh qualcuno deve pagarli, no? E se non lo faceva lei, lo dovevo fare io. Colpa mia in ogni caso, se avessi rilevato la sua quota, non si sarebbe messa ad accumulare contante a quel modo."

"E Jack? Pagava lui, ma non gli altri."

Desmond sollevò di scatto lo sguardo dalle mani. "E voi che ne sapete di Jack?"

"Sappiamo che faceva in modo che ricevesse il pieno stipendio, anche se Fernando e Penny non venivano pagati."

Desmond emise un suono simile ad un grugnito. "Più o meno, sì."

"Vuole spiegarci il resto?"

Desmond scrollò le spalle. Dietro al vetro, Castle sussurrò: "Non era una domanda."

"Jack è... il figlio di Nana." Desmod sospirò vistosamente. "Era un segreto di famiglia, una famiglia molto piccola. Sua mamma l'ha cresciuto, dopo che un poco di buono ha messo incinta Nana, uno spacciatore che è morto qualche mese dopo."

"E allora perchè lo trattava così male?"

"Mi ha detto che somigliava molto al suddetto poco di buono, fin da piccolo, e non so... magari le causava dei flashback, non ne ho idea, non ho mai chiesto con troppa insistenza." Castle aggrottò la fronte mentre Desmond andava avanti. "Non tutte le donne sono fatte per essere madri."

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, Ryan chiese a Desmond dov'era al momento del delitto. Ci pensò su un momento prima di rispondere. "Ho portato la mia nuova ragazza fuori a cena, siamo andati a casa sua e sono rimasto a dormire."

"Avremo bisogno di nome e indirizzo, e un numero per poterla contattare." Ryan si appuntò tutto con un cenno del capo.

"Signor Olsen, un'ultima cosa. Conosce per caso questa persona?" Esposito gli mostrò i fermo-immagine presi dal filmato di sorveglianza. Il cuoco scosse la testa.

"No, o meglio, non saprei. Non è una gran immagine."

"Il meglio che siamo riusciti a fare," commentò Esposito. "Grazie per essere passato, è libero di andare."

I due detective si alzarono mentre Ryan concludeva l'interrogatorio. "La contatteremo se vorremo farle nuove domande."

Raggiunsero quindi Castle nella stanzina d'osservazione, lasciando Olsen in quella d'interrogatorio, ma la stanza era vuota. Ryan sfiorò il braccio di Esposito e indicò dietro di sè, verso il centro dell'open space, dove Castle stava baciando Beckett.

Esposito gemette. "Così tante PDA nel distretto..."

"Eddai Javi, sono carini!" ridacchiò Ryan.

Javier fece una smorfia disgustata e si diede una manata in faccia. "Mi viene da vomitare."


	4. Chapter 4

Kate lentamente si allontanò da Rick e fece scivolare le braccia via dalla sua nuca, con un sorrisetto storto. … "Non pensare di potertela cavare con benvenuti del genere ogni volta che vieni al distretto, Castle."

"Sei sicura Capitano? Non mi pare di averti costretto in alcun modo…" rise lui, sorridendole.

"Eddai ragazzi, piantatela!" gridò Ryan mentre lui ed Esposito si avvicinavano alla porta del suo ufficio.

"Eh appunto," rimbrottò Esposito. "Nessuno che pensa ai bambini?"

"Io ci penso, in continuazione!" ridacchiò Castle, prima che il sorriso a trentadue denti gli sparisse dalla faccia quando realizzò che cosa aveva appena detto.

"Ma perchè sei così fissato ultimamente?" chiese Ryan. Beckett lo oltrepassò e aprì la porta dell'ufficio, per far entrare i tre uomini mentre lei spacchettava il contenuto della valigetta che portava con sè.

"Sei fissato coi bambini! Sei peggio di Kev quando lui e Jenny cercavano di averne uno." Esposito si lasciò cadere su una delle poltrone.

Ryan sembrava pensieroso. "è proprio quello che non riesco a capire di questa vittima." Si voltà verso di lei. "Abbiamo appena interrogato l'ex marito della vittima, che era anche il suo socio in affari,e lavora ancora al locale. Ci ha detto che il cameriere che era stato licenziato era il figlio della vittima, tipo un segreto di famiglia. Ha detto che era stato cresciuto come suo nipote, ma non abbiamo trovato nessun riferimento ad una sorella o fratello."

Beckett si accigliò. "Strano. Provate a scavare un po' più a fondo. Magari la vittima aveva una sorella che è morta quando il ragazzino era piccolo."

Lanciò un'occhiata a Castle, e lui vide la trepidazione dipinta sul suo viso, con i tutti i dubbi latenti sul non riuscire ad esserci per il proprio figlio che risalivano in superficie. Si spostò dietro la scrivania e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

"Desmond aveva un bel movente però," disse Castle, in piedi alla sua sinistra. "Nana dopo il divorzio probabilmente chiedeva gli alimenti, non gli lasciava comprare la sua parte di proprietà del locale…"

Beckett continuò sulla sua traccia. "Il che fa pensare che lei lo stesse rapidamente portando alla rovina…"

Castle si sedette sul bordo della scrivania, leggermente piegato verso di lei mentre lei si sedeva dritta sulla sedia e si girava verso di lui. "Appunto, e lui si rifiutava di andarsene perchè ci aveva investito un bel po' di denaro e tempo nel locale…"

Gli poggiò una mano sulla gamba, e Castle sorrise compiaciuto quando lei abboccò all'esca che le aveva lanciato. "E ora che lei è morta, il locale passa di default all'unico proprietario in vita: Demond."

"Esatto!" Si piegò in avanti e le diede un velocissimo bacio sulle labbra, scatenando una protesta da parte dei ragazzi.

"Augh, che schifo!"

"Trovatevi una stanza!"

Beckett raccattò un foglio di carta dal blocco per appunti e dopo averlo appallottolato glielo lanciò. "Controllate gli alibi e il contratto del locale. E interrogate il figlio della vittima al più presto!"

"L'hai detto Capo. Gli agenti hanno già nome e foto." Esposito si ovoltà e lasciò l'ufficio, così il capitano si voltò verso l'altro detective.

"Ryan, com'è andata con i filmati delle videocamere?"

Kevin sospirò e scrollò le spalle. "Non proprio benissimo. Abbiamo un'immagine parziale del viso ma non è il massimo. L'abbiamo mostrato a Desmond, ma non l'ha riconosciuta."

"E gli altri impiegati?" chiese Castle.

"Penny e Fernando? Chiamerò Fernadno e gli chiederò di passare e fare due chiacchiere. Penny ha parlato solo con Espo sulla scena del crimine, per cui dovrebbe passare prima o poi per confermarla, sfrutteremo quel momento per farle qualche domanda in più."

Beckett annuì, soddisfatta. "Avanti così." disse sorridendo mentre prendeva un piccolo mucchi di scartoffie da una pila più grande per darci un'occhiata.

Appena Ryan se ne fu andato, si voltò verso Rick, scura in volto. "Ho bisogno di un caffè, Castle. Ora."

"Qualsiasi cosa la mia magnifica moglie desideri! Torno subito!" La baciò di nuovo e se ne andò con un ghigno storto che la fece ridere nonostante stesse provando a rimanere seria.

Storse le labbra. "Non decaffeinato!"

"Ma…"

Alzò un sopracciglio. "Posso berne una tazza al giorno. Fallo buono, Rick."

Si alzò dritto come un fuso, tirò i baveri della giacca e tentò di apparire offeso. "Come se io facessi dei caffè cattivi. Ma guarda te…" Alzò la testa e se ne andò, riuscendo fermare a malapena la porta prima che sbattesse. Lei sorrise e scosse la testa e prese a dare una scorsa al documento di fronte a lei.

* * *

Mentre il Capitano Beckett sorseggiava il suo paradisiaco caffè non decaffeinato - con più disegni fatti nella schiuma di latte di quanti ne avesse mai visti in vita sua - Penny Yang fu scortata attraverso il piano verso una delle sale per gli interrogatori assieme ad Esposito e Ryan. Castle scivolò dietro di loro prima che chiudessero la porta e si sedette in bilico sul bracciolo del divano dall'altro lato rispetto a loro tre.

dopo aver fatto le presentazioni, Esposito la salutò. "Grazie per essere venuta Signorina Yang."

"Per piacere, chiamatemi Penny," rispose con un breve sorriso.

"Abbiamo qualche domanda da farle oltre a quello che le ho chiesto alla scena del crimine. Alcune sembreranno ripetitive, spero non le dispiaccia. Prima di tutto, potrebbe per cortesia dirmi dove si trovava la scorsa notte tra le dieci e la mezzanotte?"

"Certo, parlo sempre con mia nonna via Skype o Facetime alle dieci di sera della domenica, vive a Pechino, l'orario è quello standard della Cina, che è esattamente dodici ore più avanti di noi. Abbiamo chiacchierato per trenta minuti, poi mi sono preparata per dormire e sono andata a letto alle undici."

"Grazie," sorrise Esposito. "Abbiamo una foto di un potenziale sospettato, potrebbe darle un'occhiata e dirci se riconosce questa persona?" Lei annuì ed Esposito le passò la stampata del video.

Penny scosse la testa praticamente all'istante. "Mi dispiace, non la riconosco. Ma è presa da fuori il locale? Non riconosco l'angolo, per niente."

"Sì, è preso dal negozio proprio dall'altro lato del vicolo."

"Ah," rispose con uno sguardo perso nel vuoto. "Non ci faccio molto caso, a quella parte della strada perchè vengo sempre dall'altro lato. Preferisco fare quel tragitto verso al metropolitana."

Esposito si guardò alle spalle, verso Castle, che aveva piegato la testa da un lato e sembrava stesse cercando di decifrare la donna.

"Posso andare adesso? Ho un appuntamento con il mio terapista," disse, torcendosi le mani in grembo. "Con quello che è successo oggi al lavoro… non è facile per me reagire ad un cambio di routine così improvviso."

"Va bene, Penny, può andare. Abbiamo tutto quello che ci serve," rispose Ryan con un sorriso rassicurante. "Grazie per essere venuta."

Esposito si alzò e si offrì di accompagnarla fuori, lasciando Ryan e Castle nella stanza. "Certi dettagli vanno bene, altri… mica tanto." Castle era accigliato. "Non dev'essere facile vivere in quel modo."

"Eh, credo anche io. Sembra stare bene però." Ryan scrollò le spalle. "Peccato non abbia riconosciuto la persona del video."

"Io scommetto su Fernando," disse Castle mentre uscivano dalla stanza. Si stava dirigendo diretto all'ufficio di Beckett quando notò l'agente Bailey che bussava alla porta del Capitano. Si ricordò della sua promessa di un buon caffè così dirottò la propria rotta e si diresse nella saletta del personale, aprì una confezione fresca di grani di caffè tostati e si mise a fare le sue magie con la macchina per l'espresso. quando arrivò alla porta dell'ufficio, la Bailey stava per uscire. "Agente Bailey, un caffè nero, senza zucchero, come promesso." Le porse la tazza con un sorriso a trentadue denti e per poco lei non gliela tolse dalle mani con la forza.

"Oh grazie mille!" Lo sorseggiò velocemente e si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio di felicità prima di voltarsi verso Beckett. "Ora capisco perchè se l'è sposato, Signora."

Beckett rise di gusto, mentre prendeva un'altra cartelletta dalla pila di fronte a lei.

* * *

Ryan fece un gesto all'agente Miller giù di sotto quando lo incrociò di fronte all'ascensore con Fernando Thorne subito dietro. "Grazie Miller, ti devo una birra dopo averti fatto fare su e giù così spesso oggi."

"Non fa niente, Detective," sorrise. "Non devo più lavorare con quelli delle Rapine, non mi deve niente!"

"Salve Fernando," salutò il giovane. "Grazie per essere venuto al distretto di nuovo."

"Oh nessun problema, stavo solo farmando ingredienti per le pozioni."

Ryan lo seguì nella sala interrogatori con uno sguardo confuso dipinto sul viso. "Intendi tipo...Harry Potter?"

"No amico, a World Of Warcraft!" Fernando si sedette, scuotendo la testa e ridendo sommessamente. "Allora, che succede?"

"Abbiamo una foto tratta da un video di sorveglianza vicino al locale, potrebbe essere l'assassino."

"Va bene," annuì Fernando, sedendosi dritto sulla sedia, i gomiti poggiati alle ginocchia. "Me la faccia vedere."

Ryan le passò la foto e aspettò qualche secondo che la guardasse con attenzione. "Io…" si accigliò.

"La riconosce?"

"Beh… penso possa essere la ragazza di Jack, assomiglia a Henrietta."

Ryan aprì il blocco per appunti e scorse le pagine. "Henrietta Trevino?"

"Sì," accennò Fernando. "Decisamente."

* * *

"Abbiamo un'identificazione!" disse Ryan correndo nell'open space. Saltò sulla sedia e fu fermato mentre rotolava lontano dalla scrivania da Castle che afferrò la sedia per il bracciolo. "Grazie Castle. Oh, potresti chiamare Miller di sotto e chiedergli di venire a prendere Fernando? Grazie." Castle annuì e si fermò alla scrivania di Saunders, al momento vuota, e usò il telefono per fare il numero interno.

"Chi è?" chiese Esposito a Ryan quando questo saltò dalla sedia e si avvicinò alla lavagna, togliendo il tappo da un pennarello. Beckett si fermò lì vicino per un aggiornamento mentre tornava in ufficio dopo essere stata in bagno.

"Henrietta Trevino, la ragazza di Jack Lopez." Ryan scarabocchiò il nome sulla lavagna con soddisfazione. "Aggiornerò la richiesta di ricerca per le pattuglie. Visto che Lopez è sparito, lei è probabilmente con lui."

"E…" aggiunse Castle. "La borsa che porta con sè nel video passa dall'essere molto vuota a sembrare molto piena. E se il denaro sparso per l'ufficio fosse quello che si è lasciata indietro?"

Beckett si lamentò a voce alta. "Potrebbero essere ovunque ora!"

Il telefono della scrivania di Ryan si mise a squillare e si mosse per rispondere. "Ryan. Sì, va bene. Tanto per confermare, le impronte sull'arma del delitto corrispondono a quelle alla fedina penale minorile di Henrietta Trevino. Sì, va benissimo, grazie per aver chiamato. Potete mandarmi il rapporto preliminare per email per favore? Grazie, alla prossima."

Aprì il database, digitò il suo nome e si aprì un file. Gli altri si raccolsero dietro di lui per guardare.

Beckett si appoggiò alla scrivania con un braccio e lesse ad alta voce. "Solo un'accusa di effrazione, non è granchè."

"Ma è abbastanza," disse Esposito mentre il telefono sulla sua scrivania iniziava a squillare.

"Esposito," rispose, portando la cornetta all'orecchio. "Ehi Lanie. Sì, va bene. Sì, la scientifica ha appena chiamato Ryan, le impronte sull'orologio sono compatibili con quelle della ragazza del cameriere per cui abbiamo rilasciato l'allerta di ricerca. Sì, grazie Chica, ci vediamo."

Si voltò verso gli altri tre e notò i tre identici sguardi in attesa sugli altri tre. "L'arma del delitto è decisamente l'orologio. Lanie ipotizza che il primo colpo sia stato accidentale, ma gli altri sono decisamente voluti."

"Mi domando se…" Ryan fu interrotto dal suono del suo cellulare. "Ryan. JFK? Sì, arriviamo. No, non tratteneteli, teneteli solo d'occhio. A meno che non stiano per salire su un aereo. Va bene, grazie!"

Ryan aveva passato tutto il tempo della chiamata tentando di mettersi il cappotto, mentre Esposito radunava qualche agente da portarsi dietro all'aeroporto. Beckett e Castle presero le loro giacche e la borsa di lei dall'ufficio. "Posso guidare?" chiese Castle.

"No, Castle," Beckett osò guardarlo in faccia mentre entravano in ascensore e ridacchiò. "Ma ti permetterò di accendere la sirena e le luci!"


	5. Chapter 5

In un ufficio perso da qualche parte nel labirinto del Terminal 1 dell'aeroporto internazionale JFK, due gruppi di sorveglianti stavano attendendo il da farsi. C'era tensione palpabile nell'aria, un senso di fervore per l'arresto di due criminali.

"Bene Espo, tu vai col primo gruppo, Ryan col secondo. Prendete un paio di agenti in uniforme ciascuno, e vediamo se riusciamo a trovarli," Ordinò Beckett. "Ricordatevi di rispettare un protocollo radio rigido, per favore, nomi e non indicativi di chiamata. Non è un sistema radio della polizia e chiunque potrebbe in ascolto, quindi cerchiamo di rimanere professionali."

I detective si avviarono per l'aeroporto con la sicurezza locale, mentre il Capitano rimase indietro a scambiarsi cortesie con il capo della sicurezza e ad aspettare notizie dagli altri. Incrociò le braccia al petto e picchiettò il pavimento col piede, e Castle iniziò ad agitarsi assieme a lei.

"Ce la faranno ad avvertirci via radio se vanno molto lontano?" chiese al capo della sicurezza.

L'uomo lo rassicurò, dicendogli che le radio avevano copertura a sufficienza per tutta l'area dell'aeroporto. Castle emise un lamento sommesso e si infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, per tutta risposta.

Le ricetrasmittenti poggiate sulla scrivania gracchiarono e tutti e tre si voltarono verso il suono, attendendo una voce che li tenesse al corrente della situazione. "Ryan. Ryan a Beckett, passo."

Beckett afferrò una delle trasmittenti e rispose. "Beckett. Beckett in ascolto, vai avanti."

"Ryan to Beckett, state attenti, i sospettati non sono al piano terra, ripeto, non al piano terra. Ci stiamo dirigendo al piano di sopra ora. Qualche idea su quale volo potrebbero doversi imbarcare? Passo."

"Beckett to Ryan, rimanete in ascolto." Kate tolse il dito dal comando di trasmissione e si girò verso Castle, un sopracciglio inarcato. "Allora?"

Rick fu preso alla sprovvista e guardò verso l'angolo della stanza. Si mise a passeggiare, facendo qualche passo nella stanza prima chinarsi in avanti. Tirò le mani fuori dalle tasche e le poggiò statutariamente sui fianchi. All'improvviso alzò la testa e schioccò le dita.

"Giamaica!" Beckett piegò la testa verso di lui aspettando una spiegazione. "Desmond ha conosciuto Nana in un locale giamaicano quando lavoravano ad Harlem. E se Jack è veramente figlio di Nana, anche se è stato cresciuto come suo nipote, saprà di avere sangue giamaicano!"

Il capo della sicurezza li osservava senza capire cosa stesse succedendo.

"Ah." Digitò qualcosa sulla tastiera del terminal sulla scrivania e fece comparire la tabella dei voli in partenza, mentre Beckett si spostava dietro di lui per osservarlo da dietro la schiena.

"Beckett. Beckett to Ryan, passo."

"Ryan in ascolto, vai pure."

"Beckett to Ryan, attenzione, il prossimo volo che parte dal Gate 11, ripeto, Gate Undici, diretto a Kingston, Giamaica. Passo."

Il capo della sicurezza stava uscendo in tutta fretta dalla stanza. "Venite con me," disse girandosi a malapena verso di loro. "Possiamo arrivare prima di loro, andiamo."

Saltò su un vicino cart da golf e ruotò la chiave per accenderlo, mentre aspettava che Beckett salisse sul sedile del passeggero e trascinasse con sé Castle, che si sedette sul sedile posteriore.

"Questo coso non ha una sirena migliore?" Castle fece una smorfia di dolore quando l'emettitore di rumore bianco si accese e produsse un suono blando, patetico. Nessuno attorno a loro pareva accorgersi che stavano cercando di farsi strada attraverso il capannello di gente che si era formato.

"No," rispose laconico il capo della sicurezza.

"Non avete una sirena tipo quelle da polizia?"

"Possiamo usare solo quelle arancioni, non siamo poliziotti!"

"No, ma lo sono io. Castle, alzati in piedi e inizia a fare un po' di rumore."

Rick la guardò storta. "Seriamente?"

"Sì! Urla qualcosa, che ne so!"

Castle si arrampicò più in alto che potè, tenendosi stretto al palo a cui era attaccata la sirena arancione, e si schiarì la gola. "Dipartimento di polizia di New York, muovetemi! Toglietevi, polizia!"

Mentre prendeva fiato, sentì Beckett che rideva, e le diede un colpetto con la punta della scarpa. "Non ridere, dai! Aiutami, fai vedere il distintivo!"

Il capo della sicurezza stava scuotendo la testa, tentando di non ridere mentre premeva il clacson, mentre Castle urlava e Beckett agitava il distintivo. Dall'altro lato del largo corridoio vedeva Ryan ed Esposto, col loro gruppo di agenti e poliziotti che cercavano di oltrepassare un posto di controllo.

Kate staccò la trasmittente dalla cintura. "Beckett. Beckett a Ryan e Esposito. Seguiteci ragazzi, vi apriremo un varco. Andiamo a dodici miglia orarie al massimo, ci raggiungerete. Chiudo."

Quando giunsero al Gate 7, la folla si era dispersa abbastanza e i due gruppi li avevano quasi raggiunti. Castle aveva smesso di urlare e si era nuovamente seduto, senza fiato. Esposito saltò su e si inginocchiò sul sedile posteriore, girato in avanti, osservando attentamente la gente nel terminal.

"Vedo Lopez, ore una," mormorò. Beckett annuì, cercando in quella direzione e trovando il sospettato a sua volta.

"Dov'è la ragazza?" chiese.

Castle, ancora girato in direzione contraria alla marcia, richiamò l'attenzione di Esposito. "Henrietta, ore dieci." Esposito si guardò indietro ma non riuscì a vederla, così si voltò e osservò in che direzione stava guardando lo scrittore.

"Idiota, quelle sono le mie quattro. Ryan!" Il sibilo urgente arrivò fino al collega, che si staccò dal gruppo di agenti di sicurezza e si avviò direttamente verso Henrietta, catturandola in fretta.

Esposito scese dal cart e arrestò Jack, recitandogli i suoi diritti mentre lo ammanettava.

"Hey," protestò Jack. "Perderemo il volo!"

Esposito fece una smorfia disgustata. "è tutto quello che hai da dire?" Scosse la testa, rilasciando un profondo respiro. "In quel caso, come ho detto, hai il diritto di rimanere in silenzio."

* * *

Dopo averli fatti marciare per tutto il terminal tenendoli stretti per il colletto degli abiti, Ryan ed Esposito affidarono i sospetti a degli agenti in uniforme. Caricati in due auto differenti, gli agenti li portarono di gran carriera al distretto per l'arresto. "Ottimo lavoro ragazzi," sorrise Beckett.

"Grazie Capitano," rispose Ryan, sempre sorridendo.

Esposito guardò l'orologio da polso. "Ehi, è tardi ormai, sono quasi le sette. Dovresti andare a casa, Capitano." Le lanciò un sorriso sdolcinato e Beckett gli diede un'occhiataccia letale.

"Già, devi attenderti ad una routine rigida, Beckett, ed è già tardi per essere ancora fuori…" Ryan sfruttò la sua esperienza con la _voce da papà_ , e lui ed Esposito aspettarono una reazione da Castle.

"Non provare a controbattere," dichiarò Castle. "Andiamo tesoro." Kate li fulminò tutti, ma non fermò il marito dall'accompagnarla all'auto, né dal lanciare ai due detective due bei pollici in su mentre girava attorno al veicolo fino al sedile del passeggero, giusto mentre il motore veniva acceso.

Mentre Beckett guidava, i due detective iniziarono a bisticciare su chi interrogare prima dei due sospettati. "Sappiamo che non è stato lui, Ryan, non ha senso interrogarlo per primo."

"Proprio per quello, sarebbe un interrogatorio molto breve, e a quel punto l'alibi sarebbe confermato in ogni caso."

"Ma possiamo lasciarlo cuocere nel suo brodo!" Arrivarono all'auto dai lati opposti, parlandosi di fianco al cofano.

"Nah dai, è inutile. A meno che non la stesse aiutando a scappare, probabilmente sa a malapena cos'è successo. Dovremmo prima provare a fare in modo di accusarlo di quello, anche se è un reato minore."

Esposito sembrava pensieroso. "Perché non ne prendiamo uno ciascuno? Quello si prende lui raggiunge l'altro mentre interroga la donna, quando ha finito."

Ryan annuì. "Direi che può andare. Sasso-carta-forbici? Chi perde si becca lei." Un uomo ben vestito passò lì accanto e sentendo l'ultima parte del discorso rimase un po' sconvolto, e lanciò uno sguardo disgustato a Ryan mentre si allontanava di corsa.

* * *

"Quindi, signor Lopez, mi faccia capire bene. La sua ragazza è arrivata al suo appartamento questa mattina con una borsa piena di contante e lei non ha pensato che ci fosse qualcosa di strano?" Il detective Ryan piegò la testa di lato mentre osservava il sospettato. "Ha semplicemente fatto la valigia ed è venuto in aeroporto con lei?"

"No, non siamo andati in aeroporto subito. Prima abbiamo festeggiato la fortuna che ci è piovuta addosso, se capisce cosa intendo."

Fare un profondo respiro fu l'unica cosa che impedì a Ryan dal lanciargli un'occhiataccia fulminante che avrebbe reso Beckett fiera di lui. "E per quanto tempo avete… fatto festa?"

"Uh, un paio d'ore? Poi dovevamo capire come impacchettare il denaro." Jack sembrò pensieroso per un momento o due. "Ehi, la le nostre valige le avete fatte scaricare dall'aereo? Perché c'è della roba ceh voglio tenere!"

"Sì, sono state prelevate dallo staff dell'aeroporto," confermò Ryan. "Però i vostri bagagli sono parte delle prove del caso, per cui dubito che ne rivedrà il contenuto per i prossimi tre anni."

Jack si accasciò contro la sedia, con le manette che tintinnarono sul tavolo di fronte a lui.

* * *

"Mi faccia capire bene signorina Trevino. Lei è andata fuori a fare una passeggiata la scorsa notte, non ha idea di che strada ha fatto, ed è arrivata a casa di sua madre. Poi ha chiamato il suo fidanzato prima di andare a dormire." Esposito alzò lo sguardo dai suoi appunti, fissando la donna che aveva di fronte.

Lei si adagiò scomposta sulla sedia, scivolando giù finchè le manette glielo permettevano, assolutamente a proprio agio. "Sì, più o meno."

Esposito si alzò e iniziò a passeggiare in giro per la stanza. "Ora le racconterò una storia, Henrietta. Comincia così: C'era una volta un tizio che era stato licenziato dal lavoro. Invece che tentare di venire riassunto, si è reso conto che non ne valeva la pena. Ma la sua fidanzata se la prende al posto suo, e decide di fare qualcosa a riguardo."

Si fermò dietro di lei e aspettò che si girasse prima di continuare. "Lei decide che la medicina migliore è la vendetta, e va al luogo di lavoro del fidanzato e affronta il proprietario. Volano parole, accuse e minacce. Pugni. Anche un orologio da parete molto pesante." Henrietta a quel punto si voltò in avanti e si fissò le mani.

Esposito si sedette di nuovo e prese una delle buste contenenti delle prove che si era portato dietro. "Abbiamo trovato questi guanti a casa di sua madre. Le fibre di questi guanti combaciano con quelle trovate sulla scena, e c'è del sangue anche. E di chi sarà questo sangue, eh, Henrietta?"

Rimase seduta, concentrata sulle proprie mani, grattando la pelle vicino all'unghia del pollice.

"Suo?" Provò Esposito. "Di sua madre?" Si piegò in avanti. "Della madre di Jack?"

Henrietta guardò in faccia il detective. "Jack non aveva una madre, l'ha tirato su sua nonna."

"Questo è vero, ma una madre ce l'ha. Meglio, ce l'aveva. Finchè non l'ha uccisa e le ha rubato quel denaro." I suoi occhi si aprirono di scatto, sbarrati per l'incredulità.

"No aspetti, non lo sapevo! E sono sicura che non lo sa nemmeno lui!" Agitò le mani, il tono della voce si alzò di un paio d'ottave e di volume ad ogni parola. "Non diteglielo, per favore, non diteglielo! Cazzo, questo lo farà incazzare di brutto, non…"

Esposito picchiò sul tavolo con la mano aperta. "Adesso basta!" la interruppe. "Basta ora! Mi dica esattamente che cosa è successo in quell'ufficio, secondo per secondo. E quando avremo finito, vedremo quanto tempo dovrà passare in prigione, stando al procuratore distrettuale."

* * *

"Piena confessione? Ma è fantastico, grazie Espo! Ottimo lavoro oggi, ringrazia Ryan da parte mia. Sì, certo, anche tu. Buona notte." Kate chiuse la chiamata e lanciò il telefono sul tavolino di fronte al divano, prima di rifugiarsi nuovamente tra le braccia di Rick, sul divano.

"Un altro caso chiuso dal Meglio di New York," commentò lui, soddisfatto, e Kate sorrise contro la sua spalla. "Ehi, poi con tutto quello che è successo ti sei dimenticata di dirmi com'è andata a pranzo."

"Benissimo," Kate alzò il capo e sorrise. "Lanie è molto contenta per noi, e quando le ho detto che era stata la prima a saperlo, ha pianto."

Rick si fece scappare uno squittio sommesso e le strinse la spalla. "Le va bene se la teniamo come contatto d'emergenza?"

Lei annuì. "Sì, senza problemi. Ha detto che era un onore. Mi fa stare più tranquilla, sapere che c'è un altro medico che posso chiamare se non penso sia così importante da chiamare la dottoresa Kowalewski. Non credo che le dispiacerebbe, ma ogni tanto mi viene un po' d'ansia per il bambino e so che mi sentirei in colpa a chiamarla per delle piccolezze." Kate rise e scosse la testa. "Credo di avere qualche problema in testa, Castle."

Rick sorrise. "E io amo i tuoi problemi," ribattè prima di baciarla sulle labbra.

Kate ridacchiò. "Suppongo tu ti meriti un premio, visto che sei riuscito a tenere la bocca chiusa oggi al distretto. Anche se hai rischiato, Rick."

"Devo essere punito?" La guardò dritto negli occhi, serissimo. "Nudamente?"

" _Nudamente_ non è una parola." Lei scivolò via dal suo abbraccio e si alzò dal divano, dirigendosi verso la camera da letto.

Castle rimase seduto, con un'espressione contrariata stampata in viso mentre la guardava allontanarsi. "Lo è! È un avverbio per _nudo_. Significa _essere senza vestiti, senza nascondere nulla._ " Mentre lei si allontanava, coi fianchi che ondeggiavano mentre scomarpiva dalla sua vista, scomparve anche la smorfia seccata. "Ehi, non hai risposto alla mia domanda!" Si alzò in fretta e furia, raggiungendola in camera.

* * *

 _Episodio revisionato da honeyandvodka_

 _Revisionato da halfbadhalfbook_

 _Castle Stagione 9 è una produzione di Team_ _Planet e della squadra di sceneggiatori di Castle Stagione 9. Il produttore esecutivo è encantadaa._

 _Per conoscere l'elenco completo degli sceneggiatori della Stagione 9, date uno sguardo al nostro profilo su ffnet._

 _Twitter: castleseason9_

 _Tumblr: castleseason9 dot tumblr dot com_


End file.
